justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
When The Rain Begins To Fall
|artist= and (Sky Trucking) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year=1984 |dg= / |mode=Duet |mc='JDU' 1A: 1B: Dark Blue-Greyish 2A: Orange-Brownish 2B: Brown-Purple |pc= / |gc=Gold/Dirty Green |lc=Aqua |nowc = WhenTheRain WhenTheRainSHI (Showtime) |nogm = 2 |pictos= 107 |dlc=October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU)|audio = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) |dura = 3:46 }}Jermaine Jackson ve Pia Zadora (Sky Trucking oyun içi tarafından kapsanan) tarafından "When The Rain Begins To Fall" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, bir kadın ve bir erkek tarafından gerçekleştirilir. P1 Kadın P1 sarı tüylü sarı saçlı, zeytin yeşili çivili tişört, dizleri açık ve kırmızı askılı zeytin yeşili pantolon ve siyah botlar giyiyor. P2 Adam, P2 uzun siyah saçlı, bakır omuz askılı, vurgulu ve siyah botlu kırmızı bir elbise giyiyor. whentherain coach 1 big.png|P1 whentherain coach 2 big.png|P2 Arka Plan Dansçılar pembe ışıklı bir kamyonun tepesinde duruyor. Bu platform, onları takip eden kamyonlarla birlikte çöl manzaralarından geçiyor. Bir yangın patlamasından sonra, bir gökkuşağı dairesel gradyanı içeri doğru akar ve konfeti dansçıların üzerine serpilir. Çöl geceleri geri döner. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde, her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Altın Hareket vardır: Her iki Altın Hareket: Sağ kolunuzu birbirine bakacak şekilde kaldırın. Whentherain gm.png|Both Gold Moves Whentherain gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests When The Rain Begins To Fall appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Roller Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Bu parçanın Pistin Arkasında röportajında Alkis ve Véronique hiç konuşmuyor. Ayrıca, antrenörlerin kulaklıklarını ve peruklarını takarlar ve bu şarkıların ikisiyle de ilgili bir şeyler giydiği altıncı röportajı yapar. **Ancak, yorum yapmak için altyazılar vardır. Galeri Game Files WhenTheRainSqu.png|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' Whentherainst.jpg|'' '' (Showtime) Whentherain cover albumcoach.png| album coach Whentherainshi cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Showtime) tex1 64x64 m 6bebe1a08ea1faa4 14.png| album background (7th-gen) whentherain_map_bkg.png| map background Whentherain cover@2x.jpg| cover Whentherain p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Whentherain p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Whentherain p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar whentherain pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Whentherain menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Whentherain load.png| loading screen (2017) Whentherain coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Whentherain jd2016 gameplay.png|Gameplay Promotional Images JD2016 SCREENSHOT WHEN THE RAIN.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others WTRBTF Menu.gif|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' on the menu Whentherain background.png|Background Whentherain p1 veronique.png|Véronique wearing P1's wig and visor Whentherain p2 alkis.png|Alkis wearing P2's wig and visor Videos Official Music Video and Audio Jermaine Jackson, Pia Zadora - When the Rain Begins to Fall When The Rain Begins To Fall (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers When The Rain Begins To Fall - Gameplay Teaser (US) When The Rain Begins To Fall - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' When The Rain Begins To Fall - Just Dance 2016 When The Rain Begins To Fall - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 When The Rain Begins To Fall 5 stars superstar Nintendo Switch Phone Gameplay Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) When The Rain Begins To Fall 'Showtime' When The Rain Begins To Fall (Showtime) - Just Dance 2016 Extraction Just Dance 2016 NOGUI When The Rain Begins To Fall References Site Navigation de:When The Rain Begins To Fall en:When The Rain Begins To Fall Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Showtime Şarkıları Kategori:Shirley Henault